You Can't Go Home Again
by TheGryfter
Summary: Bare Your Soul - Pt3. So, this is happiness... Lois knows the truth, she loves him, and the jagged pieces of Clark's world are falling into place... until a shadow from the past returns, carrying old secrets and old fears...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, so... I know I've been away for a while. I really needed a break. From writing professionally, and for pleasure. I just needed a Christmas without a keyboard.

But, the festive season is over, and the hiatus is almost over. I figured I'd celebrate with a new fic.

This is Part 3 in my yet unnamed Trilogy that begain with 'We Have A Lot To Talk About' and carried on in 'Under Pale Moonlight'.

Because of that, if you're new to my stories, you will have to read those two first before reading this one. It won't make much sense otherwise.

I hope that won't be toom much of a chore - I think those yarns are okay.

Anyway, I hope this lives up to the story those set out. It's still scrambling around in my head, and from the glimpses I've caught, I think we're in for a bumpy ride...

Review are love, people! Roll on Jan 22nd!!!!

* * *

"**You Can't Go Home Again"**

**

* * *

**

_Got on in New Haven_

_Last car on the train_

_Put my head on the seat_

_Wiped the tears from my eyes_

_I watched my life go by_

_Like a movie in my brain_

_Scenes unreeling in a seamless chain_

_On the window, and its silver screen of rain_

_And the opening titles scroll_

_And the score comes in and under_

_And I'm in the starring role_

_In a world of love-struck wonder_

_It's a tale full of promise_

_About two crazy kids_

_Falling in love_

_But in flashback_

_And then the music_

_That gorgeous music_

_And the train_

_Rattling down this railroad track_

_**~Carly Simon - Film Noir~**_

* * *

_  
_

~*~

…**one…**

~*~

It started, as these things do… with a girl.

As a soft, steady Spring rain clattered against the windshield, Clark found himself drifting.

Caught up in a sudden rush of images… fragments of memories, each coming as fast as a drop of rain, and passing just as swiftly.

But they formed a pattern, like the twisted trail of a tapestry – taking him back… back…

To Lana.

It all started with her.

Clark's most vivid memory of Lana happened all of sixteen years ago.

~*~*~*~*~

_It was in middle school, and Clark had been sitting on the sidelines of the field, watching Pete and the rest of the kids play touch football._

_He was angry, and kept ripping the grass between his fingers because he wasn't allowed to play._

_"You have to be responsible Clark, you could hurt somebody," he grumbled, mimicking his father, "Don't see why," he continued, "I'm careful. I've been practising. Yesterday I picked up a cow and I didn't drop her this time. I didn't even squeeze too hard."_

_He focused on destroying the landscaping, still fuming. He heard a cheer from the field and looked up. Pete had just scored a touchdown. He did a crazy little dance in the end zone and gave Clark a thumbs up. Clark forced a smile and returned the gesture._

_"Why aren't you playing, Clark?"_

_Clark nearly jumped out his skin when he heard the voice. He swung round and saw Lana standing over him. She wore a pretty floral dress and had her hair done up in pigtails. Her eyes were an iridescent green and she offered him a sweet smile._

_Clark's jaw flapped uselessly for a while as he struggled for a response. Eventually he clamped his mouth shut and just stared at her, obviously uncomfortable. She giggled and sat down beside him._

_This only served to make Clark even more uncomfortable, and he started fidgeting. Twisting the blades of grass, braiding them together in an effort to keep his eyes away from Lana._

_She pretended not to notice and turned her attention to the kids playing the game. Clark's heart beat a crazy rhythm against his ribs and his thoughts were a confused whirl._

_He wasn't concentrating and started weaving the grass at a speed that, if Lana had noticed, would have sent her screaming back home._

_But she didn't notice, and when Clark finally looked down at what he'd done, he was shocked to find he'd strung a summer green crown in a complex weave._

_He stared at it. Lana looked down, and gave a little gasp as she spotted his handiwork._

_"Oh, Clark! That's beautiful!"_

_He turned and stared dumbly at her, still shocked at his actions. Then a thought pinged in his head and he held it out to her._

_"For you," he mumbled._

_Her lustrous eyes grew even larger as she reached out a hand and took it hesitantly. She held it flat on her palm and gaped at it, before lifting it slowly and placing it over her raven tresses._

_Clark grinned. "Hold on," he said._

_He got up and jogged over to the fence. At its base he bent down, and plucked a tiny yellow flower from the ground, before returning to Lana's side. He reached up, and placed the flower in her hair, just inside the circumference of the grass crown._

_"There," he smiled again, "Perfect."_

_"Thank you Clark," she answered his smile with one of her own and Clark felt beads of sweat form on his brow._

_Nervously, he wrung his hands together, returning his gaze to the ground in front of him._

_"Welcome, Lana," he stammered._

_She giggled again and stood up._

_"I'm going to keep this forever," she told him._

_Then, with a parting smile, she hurried off to join her girlfriends, who immediately began examining Clark's crude crown._

_Clark forced his attention back to the game, where Pete broke through the line and scored another touchdown. This time, Clark cheered his friend with gusto, his grin so wide it could have snapped his face in two._

_He'd talked to Lana._

_Six whole words and he didn't mess them up._

_What a great day!_

~*~*~*~*~

The tiniest hint of a smile twitched at the corner of Clark's mouth as the memory flooded him. He shook his head.

So long ago.

So much had changed.

He glanced over at the woman sitting beside him in the car, her head tilted back, a contented smile on her face as she watched the rain paint the world anew.

How had he got from that day… to this?

He'd believed he would love Lana forever.

Even when it started falling apart. When all that passed between them was bitterness, and pain and the endless cycle of new regrets, he'd continued to believe…

But now…?

"What are you thinking about?" asked Lois.

Clark glanced at her again. She was frowning at him. Lois had an uncanny knack of knowing when Clark was slipping into what she called his 'loft-moods', so named because he would retreat to his loft in the barn to brood when he was upset. She always called him on it. As she was doing now.

"Just… thinking," Clark shrugged.

"Good thoughts or bad?"

"A bit of both."

"I see."

Lois turned away again, her focus transferring to the passing landscape outside.

"That's it?" Clark was surprised, "No interrogation? No demand that I snap out of it?"

"Clark, I'm tired," she said, "And stuffed. I had too many corn-dogs at the concert."

"I would have thought you'd have danced their effects away," Clark smirked.

"You're the one who decided to take me to a Whitesnake concert," she told him, "So you have no right to criticise my dance moves."

"I wasn't criticising them," said Clark, "In fact… there were one or two that I spotted that I definitely want replayed later."

Lois laughed, and lightly punched his arm. It was an affectionate gesture that she hadn't dropped, even after discovering that he was invulnerable and she could, in fact, break her hand if she punched too hard.

Clark didn't know why, but he was grateful for that.

"I was just thinking that things don't always work out the way we expect them to," Clark admitted, "If you had told me ten years ago that I'd end up here…" he just shook his head, and chuckled.

"And where exactly are you, Clark Kent?" asked Lois, uncharacteristically serious.

"Right where I want to be," he said.

Lois smiled. Reaching over, she gently took his hand, and squeezed it.

That's when the engine cut out.

~*~*~*~*~

"Can you fix it?"

Lois had salvaged one of Clark's old jackets from the cab of the truck, and was holding it over her head like a makeshift tent, trying to block out the rain. Clark had the hood open and was peering intently at the mysterious inner workings of the truck.

"Er… I think so," he said.

"You think so?" Lois pulled a face, "That doesn't sound very reassuring, Clark!"

Clark grinned and stepped back, slamming the hood in place.

"I'll need some tools," he explained, "And they're back at the house."

"So? Go get them," said Lois.

"Nah… Clark shook his head, "Let's just leave it here. We can come back for it in the morning. It's only a couple of miles back to the farm."

"Um… Okay."

"Come on," Clark held out his hand, "Let's walk."

"Walk?!" Lois gave him a look, like he'd just suggested they eat slugs, "Why can't we just… _whoosh?!" _She made a take-off gesture with her hand.

"Lois, what would you have done if you didn't have a boyfriend who could… _whoosh?"_

"Break up with him."

"I'm serious."

"So am I! It's storming out here!"

"No, it's not!" Clark spread his arms and turned his face up to catch the rain in his mouth, "It's fine Kansas Spring weather!"

"Have you lost your mind?"

"Come on, Lo! Live a little!"

"I do live!" she protested, "It's the catching my death of cold bit that I'm worried about! And don't call me Lo!"

Clark just laughed, reached up, and yanked the jacket away.

"Hey!"

Lois made a desperate grab for the jacket but Clark held it easily out of her reach. She jumped up and down for a bit, swiping at it, but it was obvious that Clark wasn't going to let her get hold of it again. So she settled for glaring at him – an effect that was ruined by her need to constantly wipe the rain water off her face. Clark found it adorable.

He tossed the jacket back in the truck, locked it, and started walking. After a few seconds, he heard Lois hurrying to catch up with him. Clark held out his right arm, and she snuggled into the crook, against his chest. He let his hand rest on her shoulder as she fell into step.

"I hate you," she murmured.

"No, you don't."

"Do!"

"Don't!"

They just walked for a while. The rain wasn't as heavy as Lois made out. It had eased to a gentle patter that sounded like a sibilant whisper as it hit the asphalt. Clark kept his left hand clutched firmly in his pocket as he watched the raindrops bounce off the surface of the road. He became mesmerised by the way they sparkled when they fell into the pool of illumination beneath the streetlights.

It seemed to Clark that each drop represented a choice in a man's life… a different possibility. They came fast, and frequently, and every now and then, if you're really lucky, you can reach out and catch one.

He stopped walking.

Lois carried on for a few steps, until she realised she wasn't sheltered by Clark's bulk anymore. She turned around.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," said Clark, with a small smile, "Absolutely nothing."

"Uh huh…" Lois cocked her head sideways, squinting at him through the rain, "Is that why you're just standing there with that stupid grin on your face?"

"Would you do something for me?"

"What?"

"Dance with me?"

Lois threw her arms up in exasperation.

"That's it!" she declared, "You have lost your mind! Clark, I'm tired, and I'm wet, and I'm cranky, and I don't want to…"

"Lois, please…" he cut in, "Just dance with me."

Lois stared at him. Clark wasn't smiling now. Instead he looked… apprehensive. Even a little frightened. It terrified her that the most powerful man on earth could still be frightened. Stepping close, she wound her arms around his neck. She felt the reassuring touch of his big, strong hands settling on her waist. She leaned her head against his chest, right by his heart, and felt the soft whisper of his kiss on her hair. They swayed to the sound of the falling rain.

"This wasn't supposed to happen, you know?" said Clark, pulling her even closer, "It wasn't supposed to work out like this."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Everything that's happened in my life… I convinced myself that I would always be alone. That who I am meant I would have to be alone. That there wouldn't be someone out there who understood… who got it. Who could…"

"Love you for you?"

She looked up at him and smiled. That smile had become the centre of Clark's whole world and he cherished it. Smiling back, he couldn't help picturing the insanity of this entire scene. On a deserted road in the Kansas night, dancing with the woman he loved in the rain.

Just insane enough to be perfect.

"Do something else for me?" he said.

"What?" asked Lois."

"Marry me?"

They stopped dancing.

Lois' arms fell to her sides like they'd just been filled with lead.

The rain went away – the world went away.

She stared at Clark.

At his honest, open face.

At his eyes… filled with compassion, and understanding, and a spark of love for her, that had spread into a flame.

She watched him drop to one knee.

She watched him reach into his left pocket.

Watched him pull out a ring box.

The diamond glinted – like fire trapped in ice.

The rain went away – the world went away.

And she said yes.

~*~*~*~*~

Clark had just opened the kitchen door when he heard it.

Lois was chattering a mile a minute, and was already on autopilot, dripping around the kitchen as she collected mugs, switched on the kettle, and dug the coffee out of the cupboard. All the while she kept up a running monologue about everything and nothing.

"Lucy's going to hate it, of course, but that's to be expected. I'm going to have to have two bridesmaids. There's no way I can choose between Chloe and Lucy. Of course, that leaves me with the problem of the dresses, because their hair colour and complexions are just so different. It's going to be a nightmare. And so is the honeymoon. You know we can't take too much time off. In our business, if you're missing for a week, you might as well…"

"Uh, Lo…" Clark cut her off, "Could you excuse me for a second?"

"Sure," said Lois, "Something wrong?"

"I just need to check on something in the barn. Why don't you start a fire so long?"

"Okay,' said Lois, "Although, it is _your_ job to warm me up."

"I'll be right back," said Clark.

"You'd better be," said Lois, "You have no idea what kind of payback you get the night you propose to a girl."

Clark flashed her a grin and ran out into the yard. He crossed to the barn and went inside.

Clark was sure he wasn't mistaken. He'd definitely heard someone moving around in here.

As quietly as possible, he mounted the steps to the loft and crept up, until he could see into the cleared space at the top.

There… a figure silhouetted against the faint light coming through the window…

It turned around.

Clark choked.

It was – without a doubt – the absolute last person he'd ever expected to see again.

"Hello, Clark."


	2. Chapter 2

~*~

…**two…**

~*~

Clark had heard the phrase: 'And then the earth stood still."

But it was always just that – a phrase. A fancy way of describing something that never happens. The earth will never stand still. After all, it is, in essence, a chunk of rock weighing more than 600 trillions tons, spinning on an invisible axis on it's journey around the galaxy, so the very thought of it standing still…

But all of that was just math and physics and meaningless to Clark as he gaped at the apparition in front of him.

The earth did, indeed, stand still…

If only for a second.

"Lex?"

The name escaped his lips like an expulsion of breath, born in disbelief and powered by a sudden, terrible fear.

Two visions collided in Clark's mind as Lex stepped forward into the light, his eyes still glittering, his patrician features swept up in a hint of dry humour.

The first took place in this very loft, more than a lifetime ago…

"_Trust me, Clark… our friendship will be the stuff of legend…"_

The other, beneath a crumbling palace on the roof of the world…

"_I loved you like a brother, Clark… but it has to end this way! I'm sorry…"_

Two moments that painted a picture of their friendship, and the death it slowly died. Clark tried to keep his breathing even – force himself to calm down.

"I suppose this is the part where I say 'Surprised to see me?'"

Lex smiled. Clark was aware of Lois in the house, not fifty feet away. If he stayed out here too long, she'd get worried and come looking for him.

What would she do if she saw Lex?

Try to kill him all over again, most likely.

Speaking of which…

"How…?" it was as much of a question as Clark could form at that moment.

All traces of humour vanished from Lex's face. Just disappeared. Replaced by a cold, almost haunted mask.

"That's a long, and… complicated story, Clark."

"Resurrection always is," Clark observed.

The smile came back. Lex shook his head.

"I didn't die," he said, "Not at the fortress, and not in that truck. I was half a world away."

"What?" Clark was thrown, "But, I thought…"

"I know," said Lex, "You thought what she wanted you to think."

"Who?"

"Tess."

Now it was Clark's turn to shake his head, trying to clear it from the scattered mess of thoughts that were suddenly spinning inside of it. Looking up, he did a quick X-Ray scan of Lex, trying to confirm that it was an actual living, breathing person standing in front of him. It was. Lex actually spread his arms, aware of exactly what Clark was doing.

"Do I pass your inspection?" he asked.

"I don't understand," said Clark, "If it wasn't you in that truck, then… who was it?"

"I don't know," Lex admitted, "All I know is… it wasn't me. I haven't set foot in Metropolis since I boarded that plane to the Arctic."

"Why?"

"Because… I just couldn't," Lex turned around again, stepping back to the sill of the window, seemingly caught up in the gentle patter of the rain outside.

Clark took a few steps closer, but remained just a little distant, unable to bridge whatever gap yawned between them. Lex bowed his head.

"Thomas Wolfe once wrote that you can't go home again," said Lex, "He was right. You can't. Especially after you try to kill the only friend you ever had."

"So, you stayed away because of… what? Guilt?"

"Exactly," said Lex, "I once told my father that I was the villain of this story… I was right. I turned myself into a villain. I did things… evil things…"

"Like killing Lionel?"

Lex twisted sharply and his gaze hit Clark like a tracer bullet. Clark caught a sudden flash of heartbreak in those grey depths, before Lex looked away again.

"But none of that compared to what I tried to do to you," he said, "You were the only person who ever gave me a chance. When everyone else had given up… you tried to save me. I forgot that for the longest time. I only remembered it when the roof of the Fortress came down."

"How did you survive?"

"I don't know," Lex shrugged, "Luck? Destiny? Take your pick. I can't even remember digging myself out. It's all… flashes. I remember how hot it was. You know what I'm talking about. Up there it's so cold that you burn. I remember the thirst… the visions…" Lex paused for a second, as if reliving that endless trek across a frozen wasteland, "I stumbled on a group of scientists. They were up there looking for something called 'magnetic monopoles'. They nursed me back to health. When I got better…" that haunted look again, "All I could think about was what I had done. I thought I'd killed you. Then… a few months later, I saw a story in the Daily Planet. It had the catchiest headline: Faster Than A Speeding Bullet."

Lex fixed Clark with a look he remembered so well. It was slightly patronising, but filled with a certain fondness. He'd worn that same look when he told Clark he could keep the title: The Man of Tomorrow.

"That was Jimmy's brainchild," said Clark, "So… after that, you knew I was alive?"

"Yes," said Lex, "But it didn't change things. Just because I'd failed, it didn't erase the fact that I tried to kill you. I decided to watch from a distance as you tried to fulfil your destiny."

Clark managed a dry, humourless laugh. Running his hand through his still damp hair, he looked at Lex through hooded eyes.

"Even if I believed all that," said Clark, "Which… I'm not sure I do… Why are you back now?"

"Because," said Lex, turning fully to face him, that old coiled energy surging back into his frame, "I came back to make things right. I can't take back what I've done, Clark, but I can make amends. Maybe this time, I can save your life."

"From what?"

"Doomsday."

The name crackled through the air, and Clark felt an involuntary shiver shoot through his body.

Doomsday.

The beast who almost ended his life.

Before Clark could respond, they heard a voice from the stairs. A voice laced with irritation and more than a helping of righteous anger.

"Lex?! What the f*ck are you doing here?" asked Lois.

* * *

**A/N: Okay... not what you expected, right? At least, I hope so. Sorry about the nature of this scene. It's exposition, and I hate exposition scenes, but it was necessary. I tried to get it out of the way as quickly, and painlessly as possible. The real story's gonna start soon. Thanks for the reviews. Keep 'em comin'! Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

~*~

…**three…**

~*~

"Miss Lane…"

Lex was actually smiling at her. Clark had to fight the urge to tell him to duck. Either Lex didn't notice the anger coming off Lois in waves, or he just didn't care. He went on regardless.

"I see you're still as eloquent as ever…"

Lois sighed, and rubbed at her eyes.

"God," she muttered, "I'd just about forgotten that you really do talk like that."

"You don't look shocked to see me," said Lex.

Clark decided to step in at this point. It was all unravelling a little too fast and there was a lot he needed explained.

"Lois, can you give us a minute, please?"

"Are you kidding?"

"No," said Clark, "Please, I'll be there in a second."

"Fine," said Lois, "But… don't trust him, Clark. Whatever you do, whatever story he's spinning about suddenly rising up out of the grave, just… don't make that mistake again."

Clark gave her a short, curt nod. Lois turned, and headed back for the stairs. Before she got there, she stopped, and turned around again.

"For the record, Lex," she began, "I'm not shocked to see you. I don't know why, but… I guess I always expected to see you again. Like a cockroach, you just won't die, will you?"

"Nice to see you too, Lois," said Lex.

Clark actually groaned. Lois shook her head, and left the barn. Lex chuckled, sinking down onto the couch. Clark just studied him for a long moment. Lex returned his stare, waiting for Clark to speak.

"You can't be alive," he said, eventually.

"We're still stuck on that, are we?"

"It's a pretty big point, Lex."

"I know," said Lex, "If you want, I'll tell you where I've been and you can check for yourself. Get Chloe involved – Oliver, whoever… Do what you do and verify that what I've been saying is true."

"Wouldn't be the first time you've faked a story, Lex."

"Well, obviously I'm not dead, Clark!" Lex surged to his feet and started pacing, "And you're missing the real issue. I'd like to say that you have all the time in the world to figure out if I'm lying or not, but the fact is, you don't! If I'm right about this, then you are going to die. Soon."

"Doomsday?"

"Yes."

"I beat him, Lex," said Clark, "I buried him a hundred feet under!"

"But you didn't kill him," Lex pointed out, "He was still alive when that tunnel came down, and he'll be back!"

"How do you know that?"

For the first time Lex hesitated. He put his hands on his hips and turned away.

Clark wouldn't let it go, "How do you know that, Lex?"

"Because…" said Lex, "When my people went looking for him, he wasn't there!"

"Excuse me?"

Lex sighed, "I assembled a team to dig him out."

"Why the hell would you do that?"

"For the same reason I'm standing here, Clark! To protect you!"

"You know what? You're making it really hard for me to believe a word coming out of your mouth," said Clark.

"Just listen to me," said Lex, sounding a little desperate now, "There's a group called Denton Aeronautics, they're based in Switzerland. They launch rockets for various space missions, but they're not affiliated with any government. As soon as I heard about what happened with Doomsday, I commissioned them to build a special shuttle. An indestructible shuttle. I was going to load the beast inside and shoot him into space. Never to be seen again."

"You were going to launch him into space?"

"I figured it was the only way to make sure he wouldn't terrorise anyone ever again. The problem is when we went to dig him up, Doomsday was gone!"

"So, he dug himself out?" Clark was incredulous, "If that was the case, he would have made an appearance by now. Doomsday was never what you'd call subtle."

"No, there was evidence of drilling, "Lex explained, "Someone went in and got him."

"And you think it's Tess?"

"Who else would have the resources, or the audacity to try it?" asked Lex, "We're talking about the most ruthless serial killer to ever hit this continent. That's not something you mess with lightly."

"If that's true, then you're the one who's responsible," said Clark, "You're the one who left Tess in charge of LutherCorp."

"Actually," said Lex, "I'm not."

"What?"

"Yes, she was legally appointed as CEO, but I didn't sign those papers. I think my father put that little proviso in place when he found out how close I was getting to Veritas."

"So, you didn't have anything to do with Tess taking over?"

"No. I knew her. I worked with her. But I never thought she had what it took to run the company. I still don't."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Someone's been pulling her strings, Clark. From the very beginning."

"Who?"

"I don't know," Lex admitted, "That's what we've got to find out. As soon as we do, we'll find the monster. And maybe we can end this. Once and for all."

It was Clark's turn to flop onto the couch. He just sat, elbows on knees, staring at the floor and thinking. Tentatively, almost fearfully, Lex joined him.

"I'm sorry about this," said Lex, "If I had it my way, you would have gone your whole life without ever having to see me again."

Clark laughed. The sound was hollow and bitter.

"You think that's what I wanted, Lex?" he asked, "You think this is how I wanted it to turn out? Between us?"

"No," said Lex, "I think you wanted me to be a better man than I was capable of being. But I'm trying, Clark. I really am. And even though I have no right to do this again… I'm asking you to trust me."

Clark turned to look at him, reading the earnestness in Lex's gaze, and Lois' words kept echoing in his head.

"_Don't trust him, Clark. Whatever you do, whatever story he's spinning about suddenly rising up out of the grave, just… don't make that mistake again."_

"I can't," said Clark, "Not now… maybe not ever again. You know the way out."

Clark got up, and walked away. Lex's voice stopped him.

"I saw the ring on Lois' finger," he said, "Are you engaged?"

"I proposed tonight," said Clark.

"Congratulations," said Lex, "You deserve to be happy, Clark. More than anyone, you deserve that. And I know you don't trust me. That's irrelevant. One way or another, I'm gonna make sure you get that long and happy life with her. I think that's the least I can do."

Clark stood frozen to the spot as Lex shuffled past him and down the stairs. The last thing he saw was Lex's coat, wafting in the wind as he disappeared into the rain, and the night.


	4. Chapter 4

~*~

**...four…**

~*~

It was still dark, and an eerie silence had settled over the house when Lois was pulled from sleep. The rain had stopped.

She rubbed her eyes, blinking as she tried to focus in the gloom.

It was emptiness that woke her.

An emptiness in the bed beside her.

She could see why. Clark was standing by the bedroom window, staring out into the night. Staring at nothing, and everything.

"Clark," she whispered, "Honey? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Lois," he said, without turning around, "Go back to sleep."

"You're not fine," she contradicted him, "I can tell. Come on… come back to bed."

"In a minute."

Lois sat up, propping herself against the pillows, and watched him. The lines of his body were rigid, and fused with tension. He was standing completely still, like a statue, and it frightened her.

And, as always when she was uncomfortable, or scared, she tried to lighten the mood.

"This wasn't how I pictured the night of our engagement to play out," she said, "There's less sweating, for one thing."

"I'm sorry," said Clark.

Lois bit her lip. Rebuking him for apologising – yet again – would not be appropriate in the circumstances.

"Talk to me, Clark," she almost begged, "Please! When you put this ring on my finger, you made us partners. Let me help you."

"I don't need help, Lois," he said, finally turning around, though now his face was cast in shifting shadows, "I'm just… I dunno, I guess I'm trying to figure out what I'm feeling."

"Let me take a swing at it," she suggested, "When you saw Lex tonight, when you realised he was really alive, you felt… relieved? Happy?"

Clark chuckled. He stepped to the edge of the bed, and then sank down onto it.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"Because I know you," said Lois.

"It's crazy," said Clark, "Lex did such… terrible things. He caused so much pain. He killed people, tortured them – he tried to kill me! So why was there a part of me that was so glad to see him again?"

"Because you were friends… once," said Lois, "And you're not a person who gives that gift lightly."

"We were best friends," said Clark, "When you came to Smallville, things had already changed between us. In the beginning it was… different. It felt like we were a team. It felt like… like we'd both make an impact on the world, and we'd do it together."

"Well, maybe this is a second chance," said Lois, "Maybe this time you can do it right."

"I thought you didn't trust him," said Clark.

"I don't," said Lois, "Not as far as I can spit him. But those are my issues. And whether I trust him or not, it doesn't matter. If he's right about Doomsday, and he ends up saving you… I'll be grateful to him for the rest of my life."

Clark smiled. Lois leaned forward, cupping her hand to the back of his head, she planted a soft kiss on his brow.

"Come back to bed," she whispered, again.

~*~*~*~*~

The LuthorCorp Geo-Thermal Facility, once ringed by electrified fencing, and boasting tall concrete structures that punctured the Metropolis skyline, had all but collapsed. A temporary chain-link fence now provided minimal security, and the only reason the city's street kids hadn't converted into a skate park yet was it's location (some two miles past the motorway), and it's mystique in the annals of Metropolis history.

This is where The Blur had buried The Beast.

Maybe a couple of die-hards would venture near it on a dare from their friends, but they'd always be careful not to get too close. Their memories of the bloodbath were still too fresh.

Clark, garbed in his black trench coat, dark jeans and t-shirt that bore the silver symbol of his house, stood on a pile of rubble, gazing disapprovingly at the gaping hole in the ground. He didn't need his X-Ray vision to confirm that someone had dug their way down to Doomsday, but he did a quick sweep anyway.

Nothing.

Clark clenched his jaw and his fists.

How could anyone be so stupid? So irresponsible?

Doomsday had been responsible for the deaths of hundreds, and now someone had opened the door to his geological prison.

Clark heard him coming a long way off. He didn't move until Lex had climbed up the chopped ground to stand beside him. In their coats, they looked like mourners at a funeral.

"You believe me now?" asked Lex, eventually.

"About the fact that he's not here, yes. Everything else…?" Clark shrugged.

Lex smiled, and shook his head, "We have to find this thing, Clark."

"I'm aware of that," said Clark, "Just not so sure how we go about it."

"We go talk to Tess."

"We?"

"I think seeing me might throw her off her stride a little."

"It might at that," Clark admitted, "So let's go."

Clark turned, and started picking his way back down the blasted slope. Lex followed.

"I like the new outfit," said Lex, "What did you do? Raid my closet when I was gone?"


End file.
